El casamiento
El casamiento 'en Latinoamerica ('La boda 'en españa) es el 8° capitulo dirigido por Mordecai Ahora esta como un "Episodio Perdido" Ya que, el episodio fue rechasado por muchas personas, pero igual lo podran ver... Si quieren D= Trama Mordecai y Rigby se van a casar con Margarita y Eileen, pero todo esta mal cuando todas las Ex-novias de Mordecai, reviven y tratan de matar a Mordecai Historia ''El capitulo comiensa con Mordecai y Rigby en la cafeteria de Margarita '''Nota : Si tienen mucha hambre no vean esta parte (lol) *'Mordecai :' Mmm... Viejo que buen Sandwich *'Rigby :' Tienes razon, pero este esta con tomate y el tuyo no Jajajaja *'Mordecai :' ¡Cielos! a Margarita se le olvido eso Derrepente viene Margarita con Eileen *'Margarita :' Mordecai... Aqui esta tu cuenta *'Mordecai :' ....¡Guau! Que barato, solo $5 Dolares! *'Margarita :' Si... Les hice descuento por mi amado *'Eileen :' Yo tambien... Para mi amado tambien *'Mordecai y Rigby :' ¿Que dijeron? *'Margarita :' ¿No se acuerdan cuando dijimos nuestros profundos secretos? *'Rigby :' Wou wou wou, esperen, mi secreto no se lo conte a Eileen *'Margarita :' Yo se lo conte el otro dia *'Rigby :' ... ¡Hay porque es la vida tan cruel! *'Mordecai :' Vamos Mapache, creo que eso es bueno *'Eileen :' Hmm Hmm *'Mordecai :' Huy... Odio decir esto... M-Margarita... ¿Q-quieres casar-rme con-migo? *'Margarita :' ¡¿Que!? ¡En serio! *'Rigby :' Eileen... Yo tambien digo lo mismo, ya no soporto mas verte la cara cuando estas sola con Margarita *'Eileen :' ¿En serio? *'Rigby :' Si *'Mordecai :' Entonces... ¿Que dicen? *'Margarita y Eileen :' .................¡Aceptamos! *'Todos :' Si! Despues todos van a la iglesia, Mordecai esta vestido Formal y Margarita con un Vestido de boda, Rigby esta vestido igual que Mordecai y Eileen igual que Margarita, donde despues vienen Benson, Skips, Muggets y Papaleta *'Benson :' No puedo creer que estos dos se casen con esas dos chicas del cafe *'Muggets :' ¿Porque mi tio se casa he? *'Skips :' Porque ellos se enamoraron de ellas desde hace tiempo *'Papaleta :' Oh recuerdo a mi padre cuando se caso con mi madre *'Muggets:' Silencio que ya va a empezar la boda Estaba esa musica de la boda, donde primero esta la boda de Mordecai y Margarita, despues aparece el cura *'Cura :' Mordecai, aceptas a Margarita... *susurrando* ¡Uy cual es su nombre completo! Na no importa *Para de susurrar* Como tu nueva esposa? *'Mordecai :' Si.... Acepto *'Cura :' Margarita, aceptas a Mordecai como tu nuevo esposo *'Margarita :' Ac-cepto *'Cura :' Pues ahora los declaro Marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia Mordecai besa a Margarita, donde todos festejan *'Benson :' *aplaudiendo* ¡Muy bien Mordecai! *'Papaleta :' ¡Felicidades Jo Jo jo! *'Skips :' Bien echo Mordecai! *'Muggets :' ¡Muy bien Mordo! Todos festejan, despues de 5 minutos, ya era la boda de Rigby y Eileen ¡Despues de mil palabras del cura! *'Cura :' Rigbone, ¿Aceptas a Eileen como tu nueva esposa? *'Rigby :' Si... Acepto *'Cura :' Eileen ¿Aceptas a Rigbone como tu nuevo esposo? *'Eileen :' Acepto *'Cura :' Pues ahora los declaro Marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia Rigby besa a Eileen, donde todos festejan, al igual que la boda de Mordecai Despues, todos regresan a sus casas, donde Mordecai y Rigby le preguntaron a Benson... *'Mordecai :' Benson, ¿Nos darias 100 dolares para ir de luna de miel con Margarita? *'Rigby :' ¿Y yo con Eileen? *'Benson :' Mmm... No lo se, pero creo que quedaria un trabajo extra Musica : 'Party Tonight 'Ellos empiesan a hacer 5 trabajos extra que quedaban, hasta que terminaron sus trabajos *'Benson :' Pues... Creo que Por fin terminaron, aqui tienen 200 dolares * Mordecai : ¿Porque el doble? *'Benson :' Porque hicieron un buen trabajo *'Mordecai y Rigby :' OOOHHH!!! Despues ellos van hacia la computadora y buscan un hoteles y un avion *'Rigby :' Mira... ¡El hotel "El enamoramiento"! *'Mordecai :' No Rigby, debemos buscar el mas que convine... ¡Mira! ¡¡"El Ex-novio"!! *'Rigby :' Eso es, Eso es Ellos contratan el hotel, hasta que llegan Margarita y Eileen *'Margarita :' Ya estamos listas para viajar *'Mordecai :' Ah! Ok... Ya nos falta poco Ellos empiesan a arreglar todo, hasta que terminan *'Mordecai :' Vamonos Musica - Footloose.Cuando ellos terminan, todos se van en el avion, donde ellos escuchan la cancion de Papaleta ('Footloose) 8 Horas despues, terminan su viaje y llegan a Miami, donde un guardia del Hotel lo estaba esperando'' *'''Guardia del hotel : Hi, The hotel awaits *'Mordecai :' Ok, Ok *'Rigby :' ¿Que dice? *'Mordecai :' Que nos estan esperando en el hotel *'Margarita :' Que emocionante! Despues todos van al hotel, donde un empleado tambien los estaban esperando *'Señor del hotel :' Hello, come in, go to the room 19996467, this is your room for now *'Mordecai :' ¿What? *'Señor del hotel :' They have to go to your room!! *'Eileen :' Creo que dice que nuestra habitacion es la 1999667 Todos van a esa habitacion, donde llegan y se acuestan, pero derrepente llega CJ *'CJ :' Hola... ¡EX-NOVIO! *'Mordecai :' ¿Que? *'Rigby :' ¿No es que Mordecai te asesino? *'CJ :' Si... ¡Pero gracias a este hotel estoy viva! Muajajajjajaja *Risa malvada* *'Margarita :' ¡Ay no! Derrepente llegan Trash y Scabitha, las 2 novias falsas de Mordecai y Rigby *'Trash :' Hola tontos *'Mordecai :' ¿Que? ¡No entiendo nada! *'Scabitha :' Regresamos para estar con ustedes *'Margarita :' ¡Nunca! *Le da un golpe a Trash y a CJ* *'CJ :' ¡Auch! ¡Bien se acabo! Ella se transforma en una nube gigante, donde empiesa a romper todo el dormitorio. Trash y Scabitha empiesan a golpear a Mordecai y a Rigby *'Mordecai :' AAAHH!!! ¡Rigby el cuchillo! *'Rigby :' ¿Que? *'Mordecai :' ¡¡¡¡Solo dame el cuchillo! Rigby le da el cuchillo de cocina a Mordecai, donde empiesa a matar a Trash, Scabitha y finalmente a CJ, hasta que ellas mueren *'Margarita :' Mordecai no hagas eso tantas veces *'Mordecai :' Ok *'Rigby :' Vamos a la piscina!!! *'Todos : '''OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!! ''Fin ___________ Creditos de USMF ______________ Personajes Personajes principales *Mordecai *Rigby *Margarita *Eileen Personajes menores *El cura *Publico de la ceremonia *Papaleta *Benson *Skips *Muggets *Señor del hotel *Guardia del hotel Atagonistas *CJ *Trash *Scabitha Trivia *Es la tercera ves que Benson llora (Contando con los episodios de Un show mas) *Es la segunda ves que Papaleta llora (Contando con los episodios de Un show mas) *Hay rumores que Don aparezca en el capitulo, pero fueron realmente inciertos *Es la 2° vez que Mordecai asesina a Alguien *Mordecai se caso con Margarita y Rigby con Eileen *Es la 1° ves que llaman a Rigby con su nombre real (Rigbone) *Matias confeso que Muggets ya habia muerto en el episodio por razones desconocidas Censura *Se censuro la parte donde Mordecai asesina a las 3 atagonistas (Solo en Australia y U.S.A) Eliminacion del capitulo Segun el Creador, este fue el Capitulo mas criticado NEGATIVAMENTE de la serie, lo que provocaria su eliminacion y colocada como "Episodio perdido" (No se eliminara de la wiki, solo se colocara como "Epi. Perdido"). Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Contenido de "Un show mas de aventuras"